The Long Road (Dragon Age II)
} |name = The Long Road |act = 2 |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = LongRoadQuest.jpg |px = 270px |caption = |start = Aveline (Viscount's Keep) |end = Aveline (Viscount's Keep) |prereqs = |location = The Hanged Man (Lowtown) The Wounded Coast |rewards = |previous = Blackpowder Courtesy |next = Questioning Beliefs |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The Long Road is an Act 2 companion quest for Aveline in Dragon Age II. Aveline is sweet on Guardsman Donnic and enlists Hawke's aid in helping her get his attention. Acquisition The quest activates once Blackpowder Courtesy is completed. Walkthrough *Speak with Aveline at her office in the Viscount's Keep. She will ask you to deliver a package to Guardsman Donnic. Accepting the quest will place the item Copper Marigolds in the player's inventory. *Give Donnic the package, then return to Aveline. She will ask you to post the duty roster. *Post the roster, then report back to Aveline. She will ask you to invite Donnic to The Hanged Man. Choosing the right options during this conversation can lead to or . If a romanced companion is in the party, there will be an awkward exchange if Hawke questions Aveline about her crush and if Fenris is in the party he will say that she's approaching this 'with a fear reserved for dragons.' *Visit The Hanged Man at night, and speak to Donnic. In the conversation that follows, having Isabela in the party could lead to: and if you choose the dialogue option "A friendly ultimatum." Or and if you choose the dialogue option "No excuses! Arrange a patrol." Or with Charm then Diplomatic choices and . ** Note: Even if Isabela's maxed out on Friendship, she'll still gain the rivalry points. It might be best to switch her out if you want to avoid this and get Aveline's friendship. not occur on PC v1.03 and later, nor on PS3 v1.04 ** and bottom choice (the text can vary by party composition and/or Diplomatic/Witty/Aggressive selection chosen previously) is . Confirmed with Isabela not in the party.}} *Visit The Wounded Coast and clear enemies in sections, then light the signal fire. Do this until Hawke confronts Donnic and Aveline. In the ensuing dialog choice, you may either encourage Donnic and Aveline's relationship, or end it before it begins. ** Note : There are two(2) standard traps(20 Cunning to detect and disarm - 100 XP/trap) near the first signal fire. One(1) standard trap(20 Cunning to detect and disarm - 100 XP) and one(1) simple trap(10 Cunning to detect and disarm - 50 XP) near the second signal fire. And two(2) standard traps(20 Cunning to detect and disarm - 100 XP/trap) near the third signal fire. The traps for the second signal fire will not activate before you light the first signal fire and the ones for the third not before you light the second signal fire. ** Note 2 : Between the second and third signal fires you will pass The Dank Cave (not on map), which is where you destroy an Evil Tome as part of the Forbidden Knowledge quest. Lyrium is also in the cave for the Supplier achievement. Careful, this one is guarded by a Dragon. *Return to Aveline's office in the Viscount's Keep, and speak with Aveline. If you don't say anything outwardly negative, ; if you do, . If you have taken every opportunity to flirt with her, . If you choose the dialogue option "Just be happy", . If you choose the dialogue option "It'd be epic, but destructive.", . And finally, if you choose the dialogue option "No, of course not. Never.", . Result *1000 XP(quest completion). *Begins the quest Questioning Beliefs. Trivia *Bringing companions results in extra dialogue. All original party members Varric, Anders, Fenris, Isabela, or Merrill have a dialogue that ends with Hawke having the dialogue option "Listen to your friends.". Most characters opinons take priorty over the opinions of others but if you have any combination of these party members and Isabela, Isabela will be the one talking. *If you choose the flirtatious dialogue with her at two crucial points near the end of the quest (namely right at the end of the Wounded Coast, AND back at her office afterwards), Hawke will express his/her jealousy during certain cutscenes. In the end, right before finishing the conversation, Aveline's question will change to asking Hawke if there was ever possibly something between the two of them. You can either joke about it or tell her not to think about it ("End romance" icon appears). Aveline completely ignores Hawke's advances if you have a rivalry with her. *Having an active romance will prompt Aveline to refer to it under certain topics. Having the other person in question there will provide further interactions. *If the humourous response is chosen when Aveline talks to Hawke at the end of the quest, she will give Hawke a big kiss as thanks (possibly requires a high friendship/rivalry standing with her). The kiss also happens if all flirtatious options have been chosen up to this point (with maxed friendship at least). *Donnic has been observed to say he's working "dockside on those smugglers" and "the skinnings across town" (Likely referring to Prime Suspect) Glitches Known to freeze after giving Donnic the item and reporting back to Aveline. The only way to get past the freezing glitch is not to ask Aveline any questions and just the Heart option. When inviting Donnic to the hanged man, following Aveline's request, the quest sometimes becomes bugged if you choose the witty (smiling mask) reply: Donnic will stay in the barracks and will not walk away. The quest icon will still be visible but you will not be able to talk to him preventing you from completing the quest. As a precaution, save before talking to him (tested for ) Category:Dragon Age II companion quests